A Stunning Apparition
by TheBrightEyedOne
Summary: Just an outing with Lord Henry Wotton to the theatre, or is it? Dorian believes it might be more when he sees her. Will fate conspire and bring Dorian and her together? Or will it all end tragically like the end of one of her performances? DorianxSybil *First Fanfic*
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: The Beginning of It All**

Sitting in a red velvet chair, I looked down at my pocket watch, wondering when this dull and tasteless performance would finally end. Suddenly, I heard a something. Pure. Intriguing. Her voice was melodic; a sound that sent ripples of warmth and electricity down my spine. Where had it come from? I looked up, searching the stage for the girl whose voice I had heard. Then, I saw her. She wore a green Elizabethan era dress, intricately studded with rows of precious stones. Locks of red hair that looked like scorching flames cascaded down her back. Her face was pale; she looked like an apparition under the spotlight. Her lips were crimson, vibrant against the stark background of her powdered face. A lone tear streaked down her face, as she collapsed on the ground, clutching a bloodied dagger. Suddenly, the curtains were drawn, red velvet drapes severing me from my glorious view. How could I not have seen her before?

"Dorian!" I heard someone bark, interrupting my thoughts. It was Henry.

"Yes?" I said, still dazed.

"Let's go! Did you not hear? The show has ended, we must leave!" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh-um, no, I did not. My apologies," I said, casting an innocent glance back at him.

"Let us leave before it gets too dreadful outside," Henry replied, buttoning his wool coat and donning his hat.

"Right," I said, doing the same.

We walked out of the theatre, the breeze chilling my very bones. "Lord Wotton! O, Lord Wotton!" shouted a woman, walking towards us, clutching her hat so that it would not be blown away.

Henry saw her, and muttered something under his breath, then replied with a polite "Yes, Ms Caraway?"

"Oh Henry, please, call me April!" the woman said.

"As you wish," he replied, dismissively.

She smiled, blushing at his comment. "Your wife requests your presence immediately at your residence. The Duchess has arrived and would like to speak with you in private."

"Ah!" Henry said, a look of disdain clouding his features. "Dorian, my sincerest apologies, I must go. I will call for you tomorrow afternoon for tea."

"Of course," I replied, masking a face of true interest.

"Goodnight." he said, tipping his hat, strolling away with the rather infatuated Ms. Caraway.

"Goodnight! I replied hastily, running to the alleyway of the theatre, hoping to catch a glimpse of the stunning woman I had seen perform earlier.

* * *

**A/N Please review or PM, and tell me if you would like to hear more!  
TheBrightEyedOne**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: The Alley**

I slowed my pace, looking around the corner. There was the alley. Suddenly, the stage door exit opened, and the stunning woman walked out, facing me as she spoke to someone over her shoulder.

"Remember, love, my offer still stands!" yelled an actor I had seen earlier onstage. He had played Count Paris.

She laughed, a sultry smile played on her lips. "I'm sure it does, James!"

The man was about to utter yet another phrase, but was pulled back into the theatre. The door shut with a loud thud behind him. The woman continued to walk my way, her fiery locks streaming behind her. Her face was now devoid of any make-up. Oh, but she was still beautiful. If not more so than the last time I'd seen her. She walked past me, for I was invisible under the shadow of the roof above.

"Might I say," I began, gazing at her as she walked past. She turned, gasping.

"You were stellar this evening," I stated, casually walking up to her, "I mean you no harm; I just thought you ought to know that your performance was quite…captivating. My apologies if I startled you."

"Oh, it is quite all right, I-I was just surprised, and um-thank you," she said, gazing up at me from under her eyelashes, "May I ask, what is your name, Sir?"

"I am Dorian," I said, grasping her delicate hand, "Dorian Gray." Gingerly, I kissed it, relishing the warmth of her knuckles beneath my lips.

"You-you're Dorian Gray, _the _Dorian Gray?" she asked, breathlessly. I almost purred at the mention of my name from her lips.

Suddenly a gust of wind interrupted me, the force so strong it pushed her off-balance. Before she could fall, I caught her in my arms, our faces now mere inches away from each other.

"Yes," I replied, staring into her eyes, seeing my reflection in their emerald depths.

"Well," she replied, licking her coral coloured lips, "I am Sybil, Sybil Vane. It's very nice to meet you."

"Believe me," I promised, staring down at her, "The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

**A/N Please review or PM!  
TheBrightEyedOne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: An Entirely Different Language**

Time stood still, as nothing passed between us. Nothing could be uttered. Oh, but who needed words, when you had actions. Glances, hidden smiles, and the slightest twinkle of something promising in her eyes made a language of its own. Although I wasn't fluent in this language, I understood exactly what she had said.

Suddenly, she slid her hands out of mine, and stood on her own, no longer leaning against me. I wanted to growl, and pull her back to me, never letting go, but I restrained my desire to do so, staring back at her intensely.

"I must go, my brother will be worried about me," she said, beginning to turn away.

Suddenly, I reached out and grabbed her hand, meeting her shocked gaze with a suggestive one.

"I'm sure he'll understand everyone has to make time for a little fun, without it, what is life?" dropping her hand, I began to circle around her, a predator stalking its prey, "Everyone needs fun, even you. I see it in your eyes; emptiness, longing."

Taking a step closer to her, I whispered, "Desire." My breath making every hair on her delicate neck stand on end.

"I know it is there, inside you," I continued, circling her again, "whether you see it or not."

Silent for a moment she stood still, pondering what I had said.

"Why do you continue to torture me so? Clearly you want something from me, you long for something," she retorted, "Why not just take what you so desperately seek?"

She grabbed my collar, staring into my eyes for a fraction of a second. Suddenly, she closed the gap between our faces, pressing her lips to mine, her long fingers knotting in my ebony locks. Her kiss was unlike anything I had ever felt before. So many thoughts passed through my mind. Curiosity. Need. Beauty. Desire. I felt as though I were falling into an abyss. I did not know if I would ever make it out alive and unscathed, but part of me did not care in the slightest. If I was to fall, I could only hope that I fell like this. All of a sudden, she pulled away staring up at me with her emerald gaze.

"Goodnight, Mr. Gray. Sleep well," she, strolling away into the night, leaving me awestruck in the middle of the barren cobblestone street.

* * *

**A/N Review or PM!  
TheBrightEyedOne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: No Time to Spare**

The sun shone into the room like a beacon on the coast. The burgundy, velvet curtains hung uselessly in front of the large sash windows. I sat up in my bed, running a hand through my tousled locks, my eyes languid from slumber. Stepping out of my bed, I reached for my robe, which hung on the post of my bed.

"Winston!" I called.

"Yes Sir?" my servant asked, standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

"May I have a cup of tea? You know how I take it," I replied drowsily.

"Of course, Sir. I would like to inform you that Lord Henry Wotton has requested your presence at his residence at noon," Winston said with poise.

"Winston, what time is it?" I asked.

"It is approximately half past twelve, Sir," Winston replied. A small smile played on his lips.

"Forget the tea Winston, I must get ready!" I said hurriedly, throwing off my robe I ran to my armoire.

The church bells tolled, as I rapped my knuckles against the door of the Wotton residence. After a few seconds the door was opened by the perpetually blushing Ms Caraway.

"Greetings Mr Gray, Lord Wotton is in his study anxiously awaiting your arrival," she said, gesturing for me to step inside.

"Thank you, Ms Caraway." I said chivalrously, handing her my coat and hat.

Strolling down the long corridor, I looked around. Paintings of Wotton ancestry lined the walls. Their faces immortalised on canvas, never growing old or weary, forever young. Heretics, businessmen, nobles and courtesans some were, all wealthy, and all with the same cold, calculating eyes. They watched me as I walked down the hallway, taking note of my every step. Finally reaching the elaborately carved wooden door, I turned its brass handle, walking into Henry's study. Sitting on a lavish chair was none other than Sibyl Vane.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you would like to read more!  
TheBrightEyedOne**


End file.
